


Last Chance For Love

by DividedWeFall88



Series: Late Love [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DividedWeFall88/pseuds/DividedWeFall88
Summary: Glimmer and Catra have rescued Queen Angella from the portal dimension.  But is it enough for Adora to finally forgive Catra for all the terrible things that she has done?  And if not, what will Glimmer do?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Late Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586296
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Last Chance For Love

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a fan parody. She-Ra and the Princesses of Power is owned by Noelle Stevenson and DreamWorks and Licensed by Netflix. Please support the official release.
> 
> This story contains explicit sexual content, viewer discretion advised.
> 
> This tale also takes place a few days after THE LIMITS OF MERCY and about a year before TOO LATE FOR LOVE.

Freeing Queen Angella from the parallel universe where she had stranded herself (in order to save the world) was no easy task. It took months just to gather the necessary resources and build a special laboratory (in Brightmoon castle) so that research could begin. The three people most responsible for the project were Queen Glimmer (who was funding it and providing the necessary authority to requisition anything they needed), Princess Entrapta (who provided the scientific and technical expertise to make all this possible in the first place), and Catra (who was the guinea pig and gofer whenever needed). 

After over half a year of experimentation and testing they were finally ready to activate the dimensional portal and send somebody in to the parallel universe to rescue Angella. Queen Glimmer had been too busy ruling Brightmoon to give the project her full attention during the long months of research and development, but now that the moment of truth had arrived, she insisted on going herself. Whereas Catra (who was indirectly responsible for what happened to Angella) felt that she NEEDED to go. So the Queen of Brightmoon and the former Commander of the Horde, who since the end of the war had become the best of friends, walked through the portal and ventured into the unknown.

When Queen Glimmer and Catra emerged from the portal a day later, they arrived hand in hand with Queen Angella. The tall angelic being was unsteady on her feet, disoriented after spending so long in a realm where time and space were largely illusionary. The archer Bow, King Micah, and Princess Entrapta (along with her robotic companion Emily) all waiting to greet them when they arrived.

“Oh good I was worried that Queen Angella’s body might liquify upon reentry after being outside normal space-time for so long” Entrapta cheerfully stated as she used tools held in her hands and prehensile hair to examine Catra, Glimmer, and Angella.

“Glimmer’s mom could have turned to liquid when she came back!” Bow replied in shock.

“I only estimated a 37.5% chance of that” Entrapta said with a shrug.

“I can walk on my own now girls” Angella softly told Catra and Glimmer.

But the immortal’s attention wasn’t focused on her two rescuers. Instead she was concentrating solely upon the man in front of her (her beloved Micah). Someone that Angella had thought dead for decades now.

“Are you real?” the beautiful winged woman asked (because she had been fooled by false visions of her husband before).

“I think so…are you?” the bearded man asked, his voice choked with emotion as he reached for his wife.

Bow and Catra watched as the husband and wife embraced. Both Angella and Micah had been isolated and traumatized by the war. Each believing that their beloved spouse was lost to them forever for decades. Leaving them overcome with emotion when they were finally reunited. The taller Angella leaning down to passionately kiss Micah.

But Entrapta was too busy happily gathering data on the portal to really notice the tender moment. Whereas Glimmer was completely focused on Catra.

Glimmer and Catra had been close ever since they had been imprisoned together aboard Horde Prime’s flagship. Forcing them to work together to survive that traumatic experience. The one thing that had weighed down their relationship was the knowledge that Catra was indirectly responsible for the loss of Glimmer’s mother. But now the Queen’s mother was back, and that weight was gone.

The euphoria of victory giving Glimmer the courage to do something that she had wanted to do for a long time. Walking over to Catra, embracing the feline hybrid, and kissing her. The magical princess trying to physically express all the love and passion she felt for her best friend.

But instead of returning the kiss Catra just stood frozen in Glimmer’s arms for a moment. Then the cat-woman pushed her friend away. Staring at the queen in shock.

“I’m sorry but I can’t Sparkles…I I need to do something first” Catra told Glimmer before bolting from the lab.

*****

During the war Princess Entrapta had made handheld communicators for her all her friends and allies. These communicators were part of a wireless network that allowed their owners to talk to each other from virtually anywhere on the planet. Catra had one, and so did the person that she desperately wanted to contact now. But she doubted the woman in question would answer if she knew it was Catra calling (because the communicators all had Caller ID). So the former Horde Commander took Glimmer’s communicator from the queen’s bedroom and then retreated to her own room.

Catra immediately called She-Ra, Adora’s familiar face appearing on the viewscreen of the communicator.

“Hey, Glimmer I haven’t…Oh it’s you Catra” Adora’s obvious disappointment at seeing Catra instead of Glimmer would have normally bothered Catra, but not this time.

Catra had spent the last four years trying to regain Adora’s love and affection. Doing her best to convince the world, Adora, and even herself that she was no longer the same vicious and self-destructive creature that she had been when she led Hordak’s army and almost destroyed the world out of spite. Through a significant amount of effort and time Catra had managed to convince former enemies (such as Princess Frosta and Bow) and even friends that she had betrayed or let down (like Scorpia and Entrapta) to give her a second chance.

But it seemed like nothing was enough to earn Adora’s love and respect again. Despite the fact that Catra had helped rebuild the kingdom of Salineas and turn the Fright Zone from an oppressive empire to a country based on tolerance and trade, Adora still couldn’t forgive Catra for all the terrible things she had done when they were on opposite sides of the war. Nevertheless, Catra thought that this time would be different.

“WE DID IT ADORA! We rescued Angella! She’s with Glimmer and Micah right now” Catra told her childhood friend, the feline woman’s ears and tail signaling her happiness as she told Adora the good news.

“THAT’S GREAT CATRA! I can’t wait to see Angella again” the blonde replied (she had known about the project for a while but Adora had had no idea that they were so close to success).

“Does that mean that you forgive me Adora? That things can go back to the way they were?” Catra asked softly, her mismatched eyes filled with desperate hope.

Adora just stared at Catra through the viewscreen. Unable to find the right words. Of course her silence sent a message all on its own.

“You said that if I brought back Angella you would forgive me Adora! That’s what you said!” Catra replied, her voice filled with anger and hurt.

“Yes but I never thought you would actually do it Catra” Adora blurted out. Covering her mouth a moment later as she realized her mistake.

The words hit Catra like a freight train. She had spent the better part of a year working on this project in order to atone for her mistakes, risking her life by venturing into a dimension outside space and time, putting everything on the line to rescue Angella. Thinking that once she did, Adora and her could become friends again (and hopefully something more).

Because Catra had asked Adora (years ago) what it would take for the blonde to forgive her, and Adora had told her former enemy that she would have to “bring Angella back.”

The feline hybrid had never forgotten that. But now she realized that she had just been fooling herself all this time. Adora hadn’t told Catra to bring back the immortal queen because she seriously meant that she would forgive her childhood friend if she did. Adora said that because (at the time) she thought that it was impossible.

As the revelation hit her, Catra collapsed on her bed. Feeling like the biggest fool in the universe as she realized her mistake. Looking utterly miserable as she continued to hold her communicator in a shaky hand.

“Catra I’m sorry…I just…need more time” Adora said apologetically as she realized how much her words had hurt her former friend.

Catra said nothing in response. If Adora couldn’t forgive her after four years (which was over four times longer than they had been enemies) and all that Catra had accomplished to atone for her sins, the hybrid Magicat doubted the blonde ever would. An uncomfortable silence persisted for a moment, as neither Adora nor Catra really knew what to say to each other anymore.

“Well I’m really proud of what you accomplished Catra…we’ll talk again later” Adora eventually said, then hung up on Catra.

When that happened Catra threw Glimmer’s communicator against her bedroom mirror with enough force to smash both. The anger, self-loathing, and pain that the former child soldier had never entirely escaped coming to the surface as Catra began to violently tear down, smash, and rip apart the nearest blankets, pillows, knickknacks, and furniture. Unleashing her rage on all the objects within reach.

But Catra’s moment of fury passed almost as quickly as it came. The feline hybrid soon retreating to a corner of her wrecked room. Sitting with her back against the wall, her knees propped up against her chest, and her tail wrapped protectively around her body (as she desperately tried to hold in her tears).

Glimmer found her friend like that a few minutes later.

“Catra what’s wrong?” a worried Glimmer asked as she entered the room (immediately noticing the place had been trashed and Catra was curled up against the wall).

“I called Adora to tell her the good news and she…she still won’t forgive me…I love her Glimmer, but she will never love me” Catra confessed miserably.

“Well Adora is dumb” Glimmer replied indignantly. Offended on Catra’s behalf that Adora still wouldn’t forgive the feline hybrid even after all this time.

The words forced what sounded like a weak laugh out of Catra, as she said, “that’s one of the last things that Scorpia told me before I left the Fright Zone.”

“Great mind thinks alike” Glimmer replied as she studied Catra. Noting the way that her friend was curled up in the corner as though expecting an attack. Catra’s ears flat against her head as her tail wrapped around the furry woman’s legs, a look of deep sadness in her yellow and blue eyes.

Glimmer seemed to think for a moment, then she took off her dress. Leaving the queen in her bra and panties and allowing her wings to unfurl. Glimmer’s wings had grown a great deal since she had become queen (although they still weren’t as big as her mother’s). Her physique was also much leaner and more athletic than it had been before Angella sacrificed herself too (Glimmer had put a lot of effort into exercising and building up muscle, refusing to ever be as helpless as she was when she had first been stripped of magic aboard Horde Prime’s spaceship).

Then Glimmer leaned down and held out her arms. Catra wrapped her own arms around the purple haired monarch as Glimmer picked her up. Protectively moving her wings to cover Catra (trying to shield her friend from an all too often cruel world).

Catra usually hated appearing weak or vulnerable. Growing up in the Horde (especially under the cruel Shadow Weaver) had taught the catgirl that showing weakness invited abuse. But Glimmer was perhaps the only one Catra truly trusted not to take advantage.

So as she was held in Glimmer’s strong arms, the comforting presence of the queen’s wings shielding her from the outside world, Catra let herself truly mourn the loss of Adora.

The hybrid began to loudly sob as she finally accepted that she and Adora would never be friends again. Realizing that the one good thing from her horrible childhood was lost to her forever. And that no matter what she did, Adora would never love Catra the way that Catra loved her.

Glimmer rubbed her friend’s back and murmured words of comfort as Catra wept. Wishing that she could protect Catra from her own inner demons. Internally cursing Adora for causing the woman she loved such pain.

*****

Queen Angella (although her status as a queen was uncertain now that Glimmer had been crowned and reigned as Brightmoon’s monarch for years) was confused. 

Glimmer had explained that she and Catra were friends and allies now, before they had all reentered the normal universe. But she had never expected to see her daughter making out with the former enemy of Brightmoon (she hadn’t even known that Glimmer liked girls). Nor for the feline woman to apparently panic and run away in response.

Her daughter had run after Catra shortly after that. With Bow, Micah, and Angella soon following (Princess Entrapta was more interested in analyzing all the new data in her lab than Catra and Glimmer’s drama). Now they were all outside Catra’s room, listening in as the cat-woman loudly wept and Glimmer comforted her.

“What’s going on? Why does Glimmer care so much about Catra?” Angella asked, feeling lost and confused.

“Glimmer cares because she loves Catra” Micah explained (because Glimmer had confessed to her father how she felt about Catra years ago).

Bow gasped and said, “I KNEW it!”

“What happened while I was gone?” Angella exclaimed, still lost and confused by this new world she found herself in.

King Micah thought of all the many things that happened since his wife was trapped in the portal dimension. The Horde’s last big campaign of conquest that came within inches of wiping out the Rebellion, the arrival of Horde Prime, the betrayal of Shadow Weaver, the death of the interstellar tyrant, and the following years of rebuilding after decades of war. Micah also thought about how Catra and his daughter had gone from the bitterest of enemies, to reluctant allies, evolving into genuine friends (and perhaps something more now) as time passed.

“It’s a long story” Micah said with a sigh, not sure where to begin.

*****

After Catra had shed all her tears Glimmer carried her friend to the bed. Cuddling with Catra on the soft mattress (which had quite a few holes now thanks to Catra’s claws) as she gently stroked the catgirl behind the ears.

Catra purred in response to Glimmer’s petting. Feeling drained but good in a weird way now that she had let out the sadness, anger, and pain that had been plaguing her for so long. Instinctively kneading Glimmer’s stomach as she cuddled up against the queen.

“She really is just like a big cat sometimes” Glimmer thought fondly. 

Knowing that Catra was embarrassed by such catlike behavior (after Shadow Weaver had taught her that such traits were shameful and should be hidden), and that Catra wouldn’t allow herself to act that way around someone unless she truly trusted them.

But as the woman she loved continued to purr and rub her body against Glimmer’s nearly naked form, the queen found herself getting turned on.

“Catra…I meant it when I said that I loved you” Glimmer told the woman in her arms (their faces close enough to kiss).

“I love you too Glimmer but Adora-” Catra started to reply, stopping as she felt her friend pulling away at the mention of the woman Catra had been obsessed with for most of her life.

“Damn it Sparkles let me finish!” Catra swore as she held Glimmer close, the queen settling down next to her with a pout.

“I needed and loved Adora growing up…but with all the support that she had from people like Shadow Weaver and the rest of the squad she never really needed me…but WE needed each other on the ship…we’ve seen each other at our best and our ugliest…and were still friends…so if you can forgive me for obsessing over Adora like an idiot for most of my life…I choose you” Catra said to Glimmer, feeling incredible vulnerable yet hopeful as she admitted her feelings to her best friend.

Glimmer studied Catra intently for a moment, then she asked, “can I kiss you?” 

When she had kissed Catra earlier that day Glimmer had been overcome with emotion. But she wanted to make sure that this was something Catra wanted before making another move. Because her feline friend had been used, abused, and manipulated far too many times already (and Glimmer would hate to do that to Catra too).

Catra responded by kissing Glimmer.

That was all the answer the queen needed. Glimmer eagerly kissed Catra back, putting her tongue into her feline friend’s mouth as she stared into Catra’s beautiful yellow and blue eyes. Running her hands along Catra’s furry frame.

The feline hybrid was a bit shocked at how aggressive Glimmer was. The queen practically ripped off Catra’s clothes (the cat-woman squeaking in surprise as she was stripped). Then began to kiss her way down Catra’s body.

The hybrid Magicat was really starting to enjoy it, when Glimmer abruptly stopped. The teleporter’s hands gently touched some all too familiar scar tissue. A thin claw mark that went from just below Catra’s left breast to her right hip. A legacy from their time aboard Horde Prime’s ship when they were still the interstellar tyrant’s prisoners. The alien dictator hadn’t even been angry when he had deliberately scarred Catra. From the powerful sociopath’s perspective he had simply been marking his property (and indulging his sadistic impulses).

Glimmer had been forced to watch as the cyborg monster had hurt Catra. Just as she had been forced to watch a few times as the sadist had fucked her friend (there was the no way that what he did could be considered lovemaking). Having to act as though she enjoyed the sight of Horde Prime defiling Catra’s body, lest she be punished too.

Catra saw Glimmer’s mournful expression as the queen touched the scar and instantly knew what she was thinking of. Reminding the Magicat of their traumatic experiences aboard Horde Prime’s flagship. Killing the amorous mood that that had existed moments before. 

“NO! I’m not going to let him ruin this for us!” Catra thought. Wishing that she could simply banish the memory of Horde Prime from both their minds. Trying to figure out what would make Glimmer stop thinking about the dead tyrant.

“Did you know that my hand can vibrate?” Catra said in a sultry tone as she held up her mechanical right hand.

Glimmer watched in surprise as the fingers of the cat-woman’s artificial hand began to vibrate. Emitting a light buzzing sound as Catra activated that special feature. The queen gasping in amazement “Entrapta made you a vibrator hand!”

“Yeah and I didn’t even ask for it…she just explained how the hand could be used for ‘stress relief’ after attaching it” Catra said with a smirk.

At the time Catra had been shocked at how blunt Entrapta was. It didn’t even occur to the mad genius to feel embarrassed or ashamed about the whole affair. To Princess Entrapta sexual stimulation and gratification were simply normal biological sensations. She wanted Catra to like and feel good about her new hand, so Entrapta designed it with those goals in mind.

“Can I see you use it?” Glimmer asked as she stared at her new lover.

Catra looked back in surprise. The Magicat hybrid had pleasured herself many times before over the years. But never with an audience.

“Yeah sure” Catra replied after a moment’s pause.

Glimmer had seen her feline friend naked before, but this was different. Watching with amorous eyes as Catra began to caress herself. Studying her best friend intently. 

Catra had numerous small scars on her body (from training, combat, and of course Shadow Weaver’s sadistic punishments) but most of them were barely visible beneath her fur. The feline woman (who had possessed the lean body of a gymnast during the war) had also gained a significant amount of weight in her late teens and early twenties, but most of it had ended up in her hips, breasts, and butt, giving Catra something of an hourglass figure. Her pinkish nipples were one of the few parts of Catra’s body not covered in fur, and the Magicat hybrid’s ears and tail seemed to be shifting with her mood.

The claws on Catra’s mechanical hand (having lost the real one to Horde Prime) retracted just as the feline woman was reaching between her legs. The artificial appendage self-lubricating (because Entrapta had really gone all out when building the thing) as Catra began to caress her womanhood. Closing her eyes as she pleasured herself.

In the past, Catra had often thought about Adora when touching herself like this. But that seemed wrong at this point. So she imagined Glimmer, Scorpia, and her enjoying an intimate moment together (while a naked Princess Entrapta took notes).

Glimmer watched intently as Catra slowly sank one vibrating finger inside herself. Moaning in pleasure as she caressed her own inner walls. Using her other hand to gently stroke her clitoris.

Catra was so lost in her fantasy that it startled her when Glimmer touched the Magicat again. Running her hands over Catra’s furry form as the aroused cat-woman opened her eyes. Staring at Glimmer’s beautiful face as the queen asked, “can I kiss you?”

Catra just nodded, too turned on and uncertain at the moment to speak properly. But to her surprise, Glimmer laid down on her stomach in front of the Magicat (retracting her wings as she did so) the royal mouth only inches from Catra’s pussy. Close enough to give Glimmer a perfect view of Catra’s vibrating finger moving in and out of her needy cunt.

Catra’s breathe hitched as she realized just what kind of ‘kiss’ her lover intended to give her. Her body quivering with anticipation as she pulled away her hand. Then Glimmer leaned forward and kissed Catra’s womanhood.

Glimmer was hardly experienced when it came to performing oral sex on another girl, but that didn’t really matter at this point. Catra was so turned on by the mere sight of Glimmer kissing and licking her vaginal lips that the feline woman rapidly approached her peak.

The queen loved the way that Catra moaned and mewled as she worshipped her womanhood. Catra’s hands grasping and caressing her own breasts as Glimmer’s tongue sank deep into her (the queen’s eyes widening in surprise at how wet and warm Catra was).

That was all it took to push Catra over the edge. The cat-woman practically roaring as she climaxed. Glimmer came up for breath, and then kissed Catra on the mouth.

“Ewww pussy breath” Catra said in mock horror after the kiss ended.

“Bitch” Glimmer said playfully.

“Hey, I’m THE bitch” Catra told her lover with a smirk.

Then Catra reached out and grasped Glimmer by the shoulders. Nuzzling her neck as the purple haired magic user squirmed. Whispering to the queen “and this bitch owes you one” just before biting Glimmer’s neck.

Glimmer squealed when Catra bit her. The Magicat hadn’t applied enough pressure to even break the skin. But the mere fact that somebody had bitten her neck startled Glimmer.

Although she kind of liked it.

Moreover, Catra was still feeling frisky. So rather than taking off Glimmer’s undergarments the normal way, she used her claws to cut through the bra and panties (making her lover gasp aloud). Revealing the queen in all her naked glory.

Unlike Catra, Glimmer had never been stripped naked by an alien tyrant in front of an audience. So this was Catra’s first real glimpse of Glimmer’s nude form. 

Glimmer had been pleasantly plump (the less charitable would have called her fat) when she had first met Catra. But ever since she was imprisoned by Horde Prime, Glimmer had been eating less and exercising a lot more. Her body was now impressively fit and toned.  
Unlike Catra, who had a thin layer of fur over her body, Glimmer shaved most of her body hair off, the one exception was her thick bush of purple pubic hair.

“Its like a forest down here” Catra said huskily as she used her mechanical hand to pet Glimmer’s pubic hair.

“Sorry” the queen said apologetically, feeling self-conscious about her hairy bush.

“I like it” Catra whispered directly into Glimmer’s ear, gently nipping it with her fangs a moment later.

Glimmer gasped as the feline began to playfully bite her ear, Catra hugging the queen to her with one arm, as the other hand began to explore between Glimmer’s legs. Her curious fingers finding the royal clitoris.

“Tell me If I’m being too rough…I’ve never done this to another girl before” Catra told the queen as her fingers began to vibrate again.

The purple haired monarch moaned as her lover’s index finger gently parted her vaginal lips. Catra’s finger slowly slipping inside as Glimmer shuddered in pleasure. The Magicat smirking in satisfaction as she made her best friend feel good.

Glimmer had used larger toys on herself than Catra’s finger. But it felt so much more exciting to have Catra doing it. Especially when the frisky feline added another finger. Stretching Glimmer’s feminine passage almost (but not quite) enough to hurt.

“More” the monarch moaned.

“Are you sure?” Catra said uncertainly, not wanting to hurt her lover.

Glimmer responded by biting Catra on the neck. The unexpectedly savage move (though the queen’s blunt teeth did no real damage) brought something primal inside Catra to the surface. The Magicat hissed and shoved Glimmer down onto the bed (keeping her fingers inside her the whole time).

Adding a third finger and then roughly pushing all three in and out of Glimmer. Looking down on her lover as the purple haired aristocratic erotically moaned and groaned beneath her. The queen loving how the mechanical digits stretched her inner walls. Soon reaching her peak under Catra’s ministrations.

Catra watched in amazement as Glimmer practically wet the bed as she came. The feminine musk almost overpowering to Catra’s sensitive nose. Although that wasn’t the foremost thing on the Magicat’s mind.

“Are you all right Sparkles?” Catra asked worriedly as she thought “Damn it I shouldn’t have lost control like that.”

“That was awesome” Glimmer said as she stared at the ceiling, lost in the afterglow of her orgasm.

“You’re such a weirdo” Catra teased.

“Hey” Glimmer replied indignantly.

“That’s okay I’m weird too” Catra said as she kissed the queen on the nose.

“I’m glad that my first time was with you” Glimmer told Catra.

“This was you’re first time Sparkles! Why didn’t you say anything?” Catra exclaimed.

“I didn’t want to make you any more nervous” Glimmer said with a shrug.

“If you don’t count the galaxy’s biggest bastard this was my first time too” Catra admitted.

“I’m the queen so I rule that it DOESN’T count” Glimmer said as imperiously as she could under the circumstances (on her back, legs spread, sweaty, and naked).

“Thanks Glimmer” Catra said (finding to her surprise that she actually meant it).

“Do you think we could have ever gotten together before the ship?” Glimmer wondered aloud.

“Nah we were too angry and full of ourselves back then” Catra replied with a shrug.

“You’re right but can you imagine how Adora and Bow would have reacted if we did?” Glimmer said playfully, then immediately regretted bringing up Adora.

But instead of getting angry, defensive, or sad at the mention of Adora like Glimmer expected, Catra just laughed and replied “Gods they would have lost their minds!”

Catra lay down on the bed and cuddled with Glimmer after that. Feeling content in a way that she never had before. Because even though she might never completely get over Adora (and the awful childhood they had shared), for the first time, Catra felt as though she could be truly happy without her.


End file.
